


The Temptations - Fan Art

by kurozawa46



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Steve Rogers, Angel/Demon Relationship, Civil War Bucky Barnes, Demon Bucky Barnes, Digital Art, Fanart, Happy Halloween, M/M, Partial Nudity, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War Bucky/Steve/Post-War Bucky, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes, Threesome - M/M/M, but safe for work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurozawa46/pseuds/kurozawa46
Summary: Demon twins Barnes brothers (Pre-War Bucky & Civil War Bucky) and Angel Steve. M/M/M threeway but sweet and cute. Happy Halloween!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 16
Kudos: 95





	The Temptations - Fan Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kellyscams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellyscams/gifts).



> Because I read Kellyscams' wonderful work [Falling Like Ashes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614147), loved everything about it, was very inspired and had so many *feelings* - this can be an alternative reality where Steve reunites with his Bucky, while enjoying all the love Buchanan has to offer :')

**Author's Note:**

> [Website](https://www.kurozawa46.com) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kurozawa46) | [Tumblr](https://kurozawa46.tumblr.com) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/kurozawa46/)


End file.
